Siempre juntos
by IriaCruz
Summary: "Por un momento no parecía existir nada más, nada más que ellos. Los sonidos eran amortiguados, los mortifagos habían desaparecido. Solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro. Verde y café observándose, asegurándose de que el otro está bien. "


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

La chica corría y corría, no podía parar, necesitaba seguir, necesitaba encontrarlo. Lo necesitaba a _él._

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, parecía que se le iba a salir corriendo. El miedo y la desesperación la invadían por completo, sentía que le costaba respirar. No era capaz de decir si era por correr o por todos los sentimientos que sentía en aquel momento.

Su pelo rojo como el fuego daba la sensación de estar en llamas, mientras corría.

Se paró abruptamente, miró hacia el frente, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con rapidez, su respiración era fatigosa. Por fin lo había encontrado, ahí estaba _él. _Luchando espalda contra espalda con su mejor amigo desde tiempos inmemorables, ahí estaban James Potter y Sirius Black. Luchando juntos, protegiéndose las espaldas como siempre habían hecho.

El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco de alegría, _él _estaba bien.

Pero la alegría duró poco, se agachó a tiempo, esquivando un hechizo que de seguro haría mucho más que u poco de daño.

Agarró con fuerza su varita y le envió un hechizo cortante a uno de los mortifagos que luchaban contra James y Sirius.

James levantó la mirada un momento, para ver quién había dañado al mortifago, su mirada se encontró con la de Lily.

Por un momento no parecía existir nada más, nada más que ellos. Los sonidos eran amortiguados, los mortifagos había desaparecido. Solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro. Verde y café observándose, asegurándose de que el otro está bien.

Los sonidos volvieron a aparecer, los gritos se vuelven a hacer presentes. Los mortifagos siguen ahí y Lily y James tienen, en contra de su voluntad, dejar de mirarse.

Pero antes de eso, James le envía una claro mensaje con la mirada: "Todo va a estar bien, aguanta" Después coloca una de sus habituales sonrisas, como si la guerra no fuera nada para él y fuese solo un juego.

Sirius seguía centrado en proteger a su amigo, mientras este se aseguraba de que Lily estaba bien. A Sirius no le importó tener que hacer malabares, no si así su amigo podía comprobar que la pelirroja estuviera bien.

Remus Lupin apareció corriendo y se sitúo al lado de Lily, protegiéndola.

Era como si los Mereadores tuvieran una conexión, como si no necesitarán hablar para hacer algo y es algo estaba claro: Proteger a Lily Potter, antes Evan.

-Deberías a verte quedado en tu casa. – le dijo Remus, mientras bloqueaba el ataque de un mortifago.

-No podía, no podía dejar a James solo. – le respondió ella, atacando a otro mortifago.

-No está solo, nos tiene a nosotros. –le recordó Remus.

-Lo sé, pero no soy capaz de quedarme en casa, mientras vosotros lucháis y arriesgáis vuestras vidas. – replicó ella.

-Es nuestro deber hacer eso. – Remus apartó con suavidad a Lily, pero con rapidez, esquivando un ataque.

-¡También es mi deber! – le dijo Lily con fiereza y determinación. En sus ojos parecía haber fuego de lo segura que estaba.

-¡No! ¡Tú deber es asegurarte de que ese vida que crecer dentro de ti, pueda vivir! – le reprochó él.

* * *

Se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa cansada apareció en sus caras. Corrieron y se abrazaron, se besaron con desesperación y se examinaron el uno al otro, en busca de heridas.

-Estás bien. – afirmó con alivio James, mientras acunaba el rostro de su mujer con sus manos.

-Y tú. – le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

James frunció el ceño y la miró enfadado.

-No deberías haber venido, te podía haber pasado algo, a ti y al bebé. – reprochó James.

Lily puso involuntariamente una mano sobre su aún plano vientre, él al ver eso no pudo evitar enternecerse y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Mientras su otra mano, descansaba en una de las mejillas de ella.

-No podía dejarte solo… - respondió ella en un susurro y con voz frágil. Como dándose cuenta de cuanto había arriesgado.

-Te amo. – dijo él únicamente, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. En un suave y calmado beso.

-Y yo a ti. – dijo ella, antes de devolverle el beso.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta de algo, si a uno le pasara algo, el otro no sería capaz de soportarlo. Si uno muere, el otro le sigue. Pase lo que pase, estarán juntos, ni la muerte los podría separar.


End file.
